


Emotional Enigma of an Exceptional Ensemble

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has never taken as much interest in music as his wife - or as Severus Snape. So he hardly cares when Narcissa invites Severus to join them at a concert they are attending in honor of Cissa's birthday (oh, and Valentine's Day). But maybe he should... Everyone's favorite insufferable-know-it-all makes an appearance.





	Emotional Enigma of an Exceptional Ensemble

The invitation sat on the counter in the kitchen, still perfectly flat and lacking the slight wrinkles that sometimes come with being handled. It had been there for days, left alone because its addressee both knew what it was and wasn't sure of what his response to it should be. He stared at it now, glanced at the clock. An hour left before time dictated he give a positive response. An hour left of weighing the benefits of the evening against everything about it that he would hate.

 _Mr. Severus Snape._ Elegant script, feminine. He was curious about the invitation, to see whether or not it would be in her writing too. Regardless, it wouldn't be signed with just her name. And that was quite an unfortunate thing indeed. Lucius hadn't received the punishment that most had expected him to. Instead of Azkaban or a fate worse than it, he was a pet for the Ministry and put on total house arrest unless they needed him. Aurors were stationed at the manor permanently and if the Ministry needed Lucius to do anything, aurors accompanied him. Even tonight, it would not just be the Malfoys.

But she _would_ be there and he relished any and every opportunity to see her. And so temptation won out, and he carefully opened the parchment.

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Request the pleasure of the company of_

_Severus Snape_

_in their box_

_at the forthcoming Orchestra's concert on_

_Thursday of next week._

Although now, 'Thursday of next week' meant tonight. February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. Narcissa's birthday. It was a day meant for couples and lovers, a day of sentiment, usually reserved for that one special other. But Narcissa's husband was not of that sort at all. Oh sure, they had been happy enough early in their marriage. Lucius had frequented their bed often enough to keep his wife happy and satisfied (at least fairly). Somewhere along the line, things had changed. Now they could hardly stand to look at one another, much less touch. So was that why Narcissa had invited him to join them in their box? Or was it simply a polite gesture? The more expressive part of him hoped it was the former.

He felt the wards outside his home tingle, signaling the arrival of a guest, and scowled. He hadn't been expecting anyone today. A knock came at the door. Sending an angry look in the door's direction, he snatched a new piece of parchment from one of the drawers in the kitchen and moved to his study for quill and ink. In his usual scrawl, he wrote the witch back saying that he would be delighted to accompany them.

The parchment was rolled, sealed, and then held out in his hand. "Holmes." He called to his owl. The brown and black creature flew over to perch on Severus' wrist. The wizard tied the response to him, stroked his soft feathers. It was a strange relationship the two had, forged by their mutual hatred of almost everything else around them. But anyone lucky enough to actually see the display of affection he showed to the owl would be unable to say that he had a heart. "Take this to Narcissa, and only she. Don't leave until she's read it."

He waited until the owl took off before he finally went to the door and opened it slowly. Upon seeing who was standing there, he turned without a word and left the door open, a clear invitation to enter. He walked into the drawing room, sat in his favorite leather wingback. Heard the click that announced his home being closed off to the world once again, then the soft sound of the young woman's walking.

She entered the drawing room as well, settled herself down on the worn couch, and began pulling out paper upon paper, mouth running from the instant her bum met the cushion. "I cannot _believe_ you didn't even bother to let anyone know you weren't coming in today. You've tons of paperwork to do - Marty Cochran and his partner experimented with one of the potions you said wasn't ready yet. Marty's fine. Or as fine as can be expected, I suppose. He lost an arm and a few toes. His partner's almost dead, though. So...there will be a lot of explaining to do as to why they were taking it. I don't see how they could be so stupid though, it said _right on the vials_ that they were not to be touched unless given permission by you. And we've gotten a few orders in, some of which I couldn't approve because we don't have any existing potions for the problems and I wasn't sure if you'd want to create them or not and -"

"Enough." She stared at him, blinked slowly. "We'll deal with it all in the morning. I trust there is some other reason you came?"

"As you wish, sir." She sat up straighter. "I know you're going to the concert tonight - why would you not? - and I know that you're meeting Mrs. Malfoy."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Surely your knowledge must come to an end somewhere, Miss Granger. What don't you know?"

She gave him a little smirk, twirled a strand of hair that had come loose from her bun. "What Mrs. Malfoy will be wearing, how her husband will be behaving tonight, and what you will be doing after the concert. Although...I do have suspicions as to that."

He frowned slightly. He sometimes wondered why it was that he had hired her to work under him... and then remembered it was because no one else matched her intelligence, and therefore couldn't carry out his orders as well as he wanted them to be carried out. It made for some unfortunate days, but the young witch did tolerate him, which was more than could be said of many in the wizarding world. "If you've a reason for showing up at my home unannounced, Granger, I suppose you tell me what it is. What I do outside of work is my business and mine alone."

"Two things. Professor McGonagall would like for you to come back to the school for a couple weeks next month to cover the potions class while Professor Slughorn is out." At his nod, she moved on. "And the second is that..." She actually blushed, looked at the floor. "I wanted to help you. With tonight."

"I'll write Minerva. What do you mean...help me with tonight?" He was frowning more.

"It's painfully obvious, sir, how you feel about Mrs. Malfoy. At least to me. I just wanted to let you know that I think you should act on it. Her marriage isn't a true one any longer; I don't believe you'd be doing anything wrong." She got to her feet briskly. "How about some tea or coffee?"

His brow furrowed but he didn't respond to the first statement. "Coffee." He was used to her inviting herself to do things in his home, as she did it nearly every time she was here. Granted, that wasn't often...but sometimes, work did have to go home. And with Weasley at hers, how could she possibly get any work done?

In the kitchen, Hermione retrieved the cups and coffee, cream and sugar, biscuits. Went ahead and poured the coffee, then pulled a small vial from her blouse. It contained a clear liquid, tasteless as well. Pulling the cork free, she held it over the drink on the right and poured the contents in. She slid the now-empty vial back into her blouse, turned around to go back to the drawing room. She felt a slight stab of guilt as she watched her ex-professor pick up his drink, and raise it to his lips. But her expression gave away nothing, arose nowsuspicions, and they finished the drink and conversation without anything going amiss.

After Hermione left, he drifted to his bedroom and let fantasies of the night play through his head.

..........

He arrived at the concert hall at the same time as the Golden Trio; he was surprised to see that they were attending, and paused just behind them. A photographer from the Daily Prophet was fluttering about them, and upon seeing Severus, beckoned for the older wizard to join them. Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised. His lips raised in a brief smirk and without a word he turned from them. As he strode away, robes swirling around him, he heard the click of the camera.

Inside, he was greeted immediately by an usher. "Please sir, where are your seat reservations tonight?"

"With the Malfoys."

The usher consulted a list. "The Malfoys did not indicate they would have anyone else in their box, sir."

Severus' tone became colder. "Take me to their box and let them indicate it to you themselves right now."

The usher beckoned to another, gave the other instructions to the appropriate place. The new usher gave the wizard a smile. "If you'd please follow me, I'll take you to your seat right away, sir."

They did a little more navigating than Severus would have liked, seeing as they had to pass what felt like every audience member to get there. Just as with everything else he had, Lucius had the most expensive and prime box in the hall - but the view of the orchestra was superb and Severus imagined that this was the best place to sit to hear them at their full value.

Both Malfoys looked up and stood when they saw him, but it was only Narcissa that he had eyes for. Her dress, a deep red that he thought only she could pull off, was strapless with a neckline that resembled a heart. Though it could be considered modest, it dipped so as to show just enough cleavage to make him hope she didn't look at him too closely. The body of the dress was ruched, clung to her curves and showcased them to perfection. The whole dress was alluring and sophisticated, was simply Narcissa. "Cissa." He dipped his head. "Lucius."

The other wizard didn't respond except to nod back, and then he returned to his seat. But the witch took a moment, her eyes roaming over him. He looked nicer than usual, wearing his finest robes, and his hair was pulled back from his face, tied with a black bow. It left his neck exposed, let the world see the scars left there from Nagini's attack. He usually took such pains to keep them hidden... A glance over at Lucius showed him studiously staring straight ahead, and she wondered if Severus hadn't pulled his hair back just to give the blonde wizard a reminder of what he had done. She wanted to touch the mangled skin, to touch _him_ but she knew that she shouldn't. _'Not here, at least.'_ Oh, but how she longed to. "Severus! Thank you for coming."

She smiled and he thought he was going to go mad already. "Thank you for having me. Shall we sit? I do believe the music will begin soon."

The concert was absolutely flawless - not that he had been expecting anything else. London's Magical Symphony Orchestra was known all around the wizarding world as being one of the best ensembles one could have the pleasure of hearing. Severus had only attended three of their concerts - one right before graduating Hogwarts, one with Albus and Minerva, and now this one. If anything, they had only gotten better. Every piece was played to perfection, had a feel of such unity it was almost as though there weren't separate instruments but just one that was capable of making all the noises.

The bows flew gracefully over the strings of the violas, beautiful as a bird in flight. The percussionists rhythms beat in tandem with his heartbeat, the flutists every crying note seemed tinged with just a little sadness, and the clarinets low notes made his blood hum.

But all of that was not nearly as fascinating as Narcissa.

The witch stared straight ahead of her, at the orchestra. Her eyes alternated from the musicians to their conductor, who was moving so much with the vigor of the music that to Severus he seemed to be a part _of_ the melodies and harmonies. Narcissa's lips were parted slightly as she breathed deeply, absorbing as much as she possibly could.

He'd known her for years but rarely had he seen her this open, this vulnerable. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Severus felt a twinge of sadness as the orchestra struck up their next to last piece, for he knew that his time watching the witch was coming to an end.

A lone clarinet began to play, its notes primarily in the upper octave. He felt his irritation flare, stiffened in his seat. Without looking over, Narcissa put her hand on his knee. He looked over at her, but though her eyes were opened once again she was still staring straight ahead at the musicians.

He relaxed under her touch and feeling rather bold, placed his hand on the bare skin above her knee. She didn't look over, but stiffened and then shifted toward him. He trailed the tips of his fingers down her knee, then behind it, watching all the while as her lashes fluttered slightly.

His gaze moved past her, to her husband. Lucius looked as though he were barely staying awake, simply suffering through the whole occasion.

Further emboldened, he trailed his fingers higher up her legs and listened as her breath caught in her throat. The music around them was deepening in its intensity, and he could almost feel the witch's struggle to pay attention to it. Her mind may have said listen to the music, but her body was most definitely saying to listen to him. She scooted a little closer in her seat.

Severus' fingers danced on the top of her thigh, teased underneath the hem of her dress. He smirked when she grabbed a fistful of his trousers. The music grew louder as he kept exploring her thigh, moving right on up it. Her pupils dilated as used his free hand to extricate her grip, and he curled her fingers into his hand. Raised it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, looking up at her face as her free hand curled into a fist and she struggled to look composed.

How long had it been since she'd had any proper attention?

Her chest rose and fell more rapidly as he worked further up. The lights from the stage reflected in her eyes made them seem a more pale and beautiful blue than they were. She was having trouble keeping them trained ahead of her, especially as he palmed the skin of her thigh, pressed his entire hand under her hem until he was able to reach her knickers. The witch's eyes shut tightly as she felt him tug on the lace until he had enough room to do what he wanted.

Her gasp as he dipped his fingers gently was barely audible over the cellos and percussion, but he heard her just the same. She was a different sort of music, an instrument all his own. Her hips made tiny circles against his hand as she bit her lip, and he slid a little lower in his seat. As the orchestra came to the end of their final crescendo, she came undone herself. The feel of her clenching around his fingers made his erection throb even more, and as he stood with the rest of the crowd, joining in their applause, he imagined he felt her hand ghost down his front.

A glance over at her made him sure he hadn't imagined it after all. The small smirk she wore fit her nicely, he thought. Taking her hand, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "If you'd like, tell Lucius that I'll see you home." She, in turn, leaned to her husband and when he felt her squeeze his hand, Severus stepped out of the box. The witch followed without question, and as they slipped through the doors they could hear the beginning of the concert finale.

"Where are we going? Back to your place?"

He shook his head, kept walking, eyes scanning. He'd seen the spot before... And then, finally, there it was, hidden by shadow. "No, there's hardly time."

"Then whe-" She cut herself off as he pulled her into the alcove. "Oh."

But the oh wasn't just in response to seeing the location. Severus wasted no time in pulling her dress down and lavishing attention on each of her breasts. Her hands shot to his head, the left one for his neck and the right for his jaw. She traced his scars softly, marveling at how smooth they were, until he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Linking her arms behind his neck, she reached for the ribbon that held his hair back and untied it. The dark strands fell forward, tickling her chin and cheekbones.

His hands sliding down her front were maddening, leaving a sizzling sensation everywhere they touched. It was all she could do to keep her own moving, making him shed his robes and frock coat. They could hear the final strains of the music, so she turned to his trousers instead of his oxford and cravat. Her hands shook slightly, but she was able to get them drawn down and took him in her hand. His breath hitched as she stroked him gently, added her other hand to fondle his swollen sac.

He'd had enough of the teasing by the time the first wave of the crowd began to make their way out of the hall. "Enough." She stroked again, and he stayed her hand. His other he used to test her, and he found her practically weeping for him. "I think, should I let you continue, that you won't be nearly as satisfied as you should be, Cissa."

She dropped her hand from him, looped her arms behind his neck again. Whispered in his ear. "I'm yours for the taking, Severus."

He thrust into her, and her quiet sob nearly made him want to stop. Nearly. He restrained himself to shifting gently, allowing her to adjust, stroking her cheeks and shoulders and kissing her soft lips. "Alright?"

"Been too long." Her words were muffled against his clavicle. "But yes."

He was glad when she moved against him, glad to end the torture of being in her at long last but not being able to do anything. She moved with him as they slowly increased their speed, a drawn out crescendo of their own. There were more footfalls now, some coming close to their hiding spot. It thrilled them, the thought of being caught - although they each knew that it'd be horrifying and embarrassing to deal with.

The witch felt the pressure building up with every movement, and when the wizard thrust deeper than he had prior, she erupted. He didn't stop like Lucius did, just kept going, and she was surprised to find that that made the waves of her release even more pleasurable. Her hands went back the wizard's scalp as he moved faster and harder yet, played with the soft ebon strands.

He went even further than earlier and with a soft groan against her jaw, deposited himself. She kissed his neck, toyed with a button on his oxford, watched as his face relaxed. Marveled at the way their magics mingled, at how it felt she was enveloping the whole wizard. "What'd you do, go all in?" Her tone was amused.

"Feel for yourself." His own was teasing, but she did it anyway.

"Good thing that's not a sword. I'd be dead." Her eyes sparkled as she placed a gentle kiss just above his cravat, where she could feel his pulse beneath her lips. His touch was gentle as he stroked down her back, his expression thoughtful. "What is it?"

"Tingling of some sort. I've...never...felt it before." He met her gaze, watched a slight blush rise to her lips. "Have I said something?" His tone was worried.

"No! No. Just...you've never felt it before?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what it is."

"It's the mingling of magics."

"Does it happen every time one..." He made a gesture between them, unwilling to say 'makes love' because he wasn't sure how she'd take that and unwilling to say 'fucks' because he didn't know how she'd take that either, and it seemed too impersonal a word for her.

Her lips curved into a full smile, and she tugged his lips down to hers. "Most definitely not. I've only felt it a couple times."

As he kissed her back, he smiled. "Happy birthday, Cissa."

She pulled back from him slightly, looked him in the eyes, and smiled back. "Happy Valentines, Severus."

They parted unwillingly, but both knew that it was a necessity. Aurors would likely be searching the concert hall soon, if Lucius had managed to slip away to schmooze with the big wigs, as he was so apt at doing. Severus' oxford stuck to him uncomfortably and he wished that he could walk out without having to don the rest of his clothing. But to do so would confirm the rumors that he and Narcissa were an item (or were those rumors, now...? He wasn't sure being with each other once constituted a relationship of such a nature).

When they were both proper again, Severus stepped from the alcove and Narcissa followed. She stood to his right, took his proffered arm and together they walked from the concert hall. Outside, he saw Granger yet again, this time immersed in a conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy. Judging from Potter's expression, it probably involved work. Although, that brought up another topic, seeing as Cissa didn't know that Draco was working for him as his other apprentice...

Narcissa groaned. " _Please_ tell me he isn't dating her. Please."

Severus gave a half-smile and shook his head. "Hardly. Granger's only got eyes for Ronald Weasley."

Cissa gave a soft sigh. "Well she's a bold little thing, for sure. If I'd been her, after what Bella did...what we let her do... I'd never talk to us again."

Bold... He himself had been rather bold this evening. He looked up and met Granger's eyes, noticed the mischievous spark there. _'Dammit.'_ He knew he shouldn't have taken the coffee. She'd slipped the new potion she and Draco had been working on together into it. _'At least I know they've got it right then. It certainly does make one bold.'_ Not that he was really complaining...

He looked back to Cissa. "Yes, well... She wasn't too keen about it at the beginning."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'd hoped Draco'd tell you himself, but as he hasn't, I suppose it falls to me to do so-"

"But you said they aren't dating."

"They aren't. But they are both my apprentices, and as such, must get along."

"Both your... but you never mentioned having anyone but Granger!"

They stopped walking out of sight of the concert-goers. "Draco asked me not to. He wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

She snorted. "My son...potions apprentice..."

"Is there something wrong with being a potions master, Cissa?"

"No!" She flushed. "I just..." Her cheeks grew warmer. "Every time I think of potions and potions masters, I think of you."

Well. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Ah." His lips curved and he bent to kiss her again. "Must you return to the manor yet?"

She shook her head, looking up at him. "No, Lucius will hardly notice I'm gone. The aurors won't care what time I return, especially if I'm in your company."

"Good." He sounded husky again. "Because I'd like to give you a proper birthday gift, if you'd allow me."

If there had been light besides that from the stars he would have seen her flush darkly. She licked her lips. "I'd like that very, very much."

"I have Mozart, if you'd like another concert of sorts to go along with it."

She laughed, pressed herself against his front. "I do love music..."


End file.
